


Not So Bad

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Damn Dean. Stupid girls. But maybe, the night wouldn't be so bad after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Sam's fifteen, Dean's nineteen. They don't really have sex, but close enough, so, you have been warned *she says ominously*.  


* * *

Sam groaned, letting his head fall to the jam of the door.

 

They'd been in a new town for a few weeks now and dad had said that they would be staying for at least another month, so he had thought it would be okay to ask a girl out to the movies.

 

She had accepted, giggling and blushing and hiding behind that long curtain of shiny hair. 

 

That had actually gone well, and that would have been his second ever date. He was fifteen and had only dated one other girl. Pathetic.

 

But he really didn't like flings, didn't like going out with girls who would give him a good time, then return to ignoring him in the halls. He liked to have something steady.

 

So when he had been informed that they would be staying for the rest of the school year, he had decided to ask the girl he liked. She was sweet, dated regularly from what he had heard, but never went very far, was average, not really smart, but she could hold up a good conversation. And she liked the same movies.

 

He had been happy, shocked, surprised, and a little worried when she had said yes. He didn't really know much about girls. But knowing Dean, he would help him in his sure fire, joking way and give Sam good advice, but have teasing material for years.

 

He had decided to wing it.

 

So he went and picked her up, dressed in his least worn pair of jeans and sneakers that didn't have their soles falling out. Talked to her parents for a minute while he waited for her to get ready. 

 

They had liked him, surprised at his intelligence, smiling in an indulging way when he blushed. He hadn't much liked them.

 

And so they had walked since the movies were only a couple of blocks away and the night was pleasantly warm. 

 

She had been really pretty, wearing this wrap skirt and a tight sweater, showing off her body yet covering, Sam had liked that. 

 

The conversation had been about a wide variety of things, school, favorite animals and colors, music and the movie they were going to see. Then the topic had turned to family.

 

She had told him about her parents, they weren't married, but they had been together for over twenty years, the town thought it was a scandal. She had a little brother that she said he was a pest. 

 

Sam had been interested, he liked hearing about peoples families. She had asked him about his.

 

He had told her that their mother had died in a fire when he was really young, to which she had placed a warm hand on his shoulder, it had felt nice. That his father was in the army and they had to travel around a lot, he mentioned Dean briefly.

 

She had asked more. About his brother.

 

As the talk went on, he began to get suspicious, when she leaned in closer, he was getting this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. This had never happened before, usually, the ages were too far apart.

 

She was seventeen, two years for each, it would be equal. Dean was older.

 

She had asked if they could go to his apartment instead, when she learned Dean would be there. Sam had shaken his head, anger and something else mixing together. 

 

He wasn't mad at Dean, this actually wasn't his fault. It was hers, she could have just said she wasn't interested, or that she liked Dean more.

 

Yeah, he would be disappointed, then he would be angry at Dean. But not when she went through all these false pretenses, lead him on.

 

He felt like crying. Or hitting someone. 

 

So he had walked away, taking advantage of his long legs to get away as fast as he could.

 

And here he was.

 

Dad was out on a hunt doing whatever it was he did, Sam really didn't care at the moment. Dean was probably out, Sam had told him about the date, said he would be back when the movie was over, in three hours.

 

Letting his head bang against the jam he did it over and over again. Not hard enough to really hurt, just a dull ache. Stupid girls, damn Dean.

 

Something else caught his attention, a low moan. 

 

Frowning, he walked forward, stepping lighter, breathing slowed, making no noise as he went towards that sound. Dean's door was open, letting cool air mix with the heat of the summer night. It drew him to the brightness.

 

The sight before him nearly made Sam gasp before he regained control.

 

Dean was laying on the bed, shirt off, jeans shoved down to his knees. His arousal in hand.

 

The golden body was covered with a sheen on sweat, a light shimmer. Powerful muscles rippled under taut skin.

 

Sam saw Dean's toes curl.

 

His hair was in a mess, short length somehow becoming wild. Lips open to accommodate air, tongue occasionally flickering out.

 

His long fingered hand was wrapped tight around his cock, going from root to tip in a slow, stroking motion before letting the thumb flick over the head. 

 

Sam blinked, clenching his hands as his muscles tensed. His erection strained against his jeans. He noticed he was breathing a bit heavy, couldn't bring himself to care. Against all instinct, he walked forward, into the room.

 

Not in the right state of mind right about now, he stepped on the floorboard which always admitted a creak. 

 

Sam saw his brother tense for a whole other reason, stopping his ministrations as he opened his eyes with a snap that should have been audible. 

 

Green eyes were blown with desire, pupils encompassing the green. Fluttering eyelashes surrounding added to the allure.

 

Once he saw Sam, relief bled into his eyes, shoulders relaxed slightly, though still tense. 

 

When he spoke, his voice was raw and rough. It sent shivers down Sam's spine.

 

"What're you doing here, Sammy? Didn't you have a hay ride to go to?" Sam shook his head, unable to respond as he stared at the flexing muscles beneath the chest, Dean was nervous. He always did that when he was nervous. 

 

Clearing his throat, his brother tried again.

 

"Well, can you leave now. Because, dude, really, I'm kind of busy." Another shake of the head. 

 

Dean glared, a spark entering his eyes, saying what words didn't have to. You're not stopping me. I don't want to, was returned.

 

With an almost solemn nod of his head, a bridge being crossed, an acceptance of something that had been known for a long time, he began.

 

Hand started racing up and down his swelling member, movements becoming more jerky as Dean saw Sam's eyes stare transfixed on his cock, following his hand as it rubbed over flesh.

 

When he came, it was long drawn out, intense.

 

He arched his back fully off the bed, a perfect bowstring. Stretching the entire body, displaying it. 

 

A loud, deep moan erupted from his throat, rumbling. 

 

Come spilled over his fist, smelling of musk and Dean, looking creamy and Sam suddenly had the urge to touch it. 

 

He leaned forward, dipping four fingers into the substance, feeling the texture and it possible, he got harder.

 

Dean eyes remained on him the entire time. They drifted towards the front of his jeans, to the tented denim. 

 

With his eyes he once more beckoned Sam forward and Sam eagerly struggled out of his jeans, nearly tripping he pulled them off with his boxers. 

 

He did trip over onto the bed with his haste at removing all the top layers of clothing. He wore too damn many.

 

Once unclothed he crawled up his brothers body, on his knees. Knew what his brother wanted to do just from the way those full lips smirked up at him.

 

He settled into a comfortable position and tilted his hips up, cock bobbing in front of him. 

 

Dean chuckled, a deep, rough, fucking hot sound that made him whimper.

 

Hands palmed his hips, holding onto the skin and muscle, the bone as he leaned in and engulfed the tip of Sam's erection.

 

Sam bucked wildly, breath coming in quick gasp as searing heat was placed around sensitive skin.

 

Hands fell forward, coming to rest on the headboard, hands nearly cracking the aged wood with their strong grip. 

 

Raising himself up he began pivoting his hips, sliding his cock in and out of his brothers willing mouth.

 

It was ohgodmoretoomuch, then he glanced down.

 

Saw the lips, wrapped around his shaft, sucking at it like a dying man, like it was his salvation. 

 

Eyes glanced up, somehow being submissive and controlling at the same time as they shone through the thick eyelashes.

 

Sam could only stare as his reddened cock slipped into his brothers mouth, the length disappearing into that beautiful place. Its color a sharp contrast to Dean's smooth skin.

 

With that sight before him, that heat overwhelming him, the scent of Dean's release in the air, he came.

 

Head thrown back, hips pumping into Dean's mouth as his back arched hard.

 

Dean swallowed it all.

 

Pulling out with a soft pop he slithered down, lying boneless in his bed as his older brother divested himself of the rest of his clothes and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around Sam as he threw a coltish leg over his brother.

 

Guess tonight wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
